Time of war
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: Mint Potter was a freak, that is what she grew up believing after being left at the Drusley at the age of one. Her views eventually change however, when she goes back in time into the age of an ancient Holy war and ends up meeting others that are just as freaky and broken as her. FemHarry. AU. WBWL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or HP.**_

 _ **Warning: This contains mentions of child abuse, a female and dark harry, as well as mentions of PTSD, and slight gore. This is also an AU with alive Lily and James and a wrong-boy-who-lived.**_

* * *

 **TIME OF WAR**

 **PART ONE**

* * *

In a little dark cupboard, was a little girl curled up crying silently. This girl is Mint Potter.

Mint had jet black hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached almost all the way to her waist. Bright emerald eyes that were red and puffy from crying. Her skin was pale with the exception of the bruise forming on her left cheek. She was thin, unhealthily thin, and looked to be 3 when she was actually 6-years-old.

Mint didn't know what she did wrong today, all she did was accidentally step on a flower of the garden and ended getting slapped hard by aunt Petunia. It was times like this that made her _hate_ humans. Because, she wasn't one, she was a freak and freaks weren't humans. That was a lesson that was drilled into her head at the tender age of one.

Even her parents and brother wanted nothing to do with her, and they were a bunch of freaks according to her aunt and uncle. That hurt, hurt more than anyone could imagine, being dumped with your freak hating aunt and uncle by your own parents. She hadn't seen them since she was one, so it was no surprise that she didn't remember, and to be honest she was glad she didn't. Because remembering the parents that didn't want you and basically abandoned you was probably a very painful thing.

She was treated less than human, she was made to live in a cupboard, starved most of the time, force to do housework the Drusleys were to lazy to do themselves, and beaten almost every day by either her uncle, aunt, or cousin and his gang. At school she was looked at with disgust and distrust ,as well as in the neighborhood. They saw what was happening, what the Drusleys were doing to her, but they didn't care, or refuse to see what was really going on. Which was why she never asked for help, never smiled, never talked, never cried outloud or in front of people, because she knew it wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't help. She had no one, but that was fine because if the humans didn't care about her she didn't care about them either.

But that didn't mean she wasn't lonely, and sometimes she would wish she could meet other people like her, someone who understood and accepted her, but she knew that wouldn't happen, not for a freak like her.

Little did she know that her wish would be granted.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.**_

 _ **Watch out for part two.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or HP.**_

 _ **Warning: This contains mentions of child abuse, a female and dark harry, as well as mentions of PTSD, and slight gore. This is also an AU with alive Lily and James and a wrong-boy-who-lived.**_

* * *

 **TIME OF WAR**

 **PART TWO**

* * *

She fell asleep in her cupboard, Mint knew that she did, but she wasn't in it. She woke up in an abandon warehouse wrapped in a blanket. "Awake now little lady." Said someone behind her.

She turned and saw a boy. The boy looked to be about 17, he had fiery red hair that was held back by a bandana. He had an eyepatch that covered his right eye, while his other uncovered eye was a darker shade of green than hers that had a glint of mischief. He wore a black and silver jacket with a rose cross on his chest with black boots and pants. He had a holster strapped on to his thigh and a orange scarf around his neck.

The boy grinned and turned around and yelled, " Oi Lenalee, she woke up!"

A girl walked up from behind him. The girl looked to be about 15, she had green hair, that was so dark it looked almost black, up in twin pigtails. She had asian features with purple eyes that showed kindness and relief. She wore the same jacket as the boy but it was shorter with a short skirt and thigh high black boots.

The girl (lenalee) smiled at her. " You're awake that's a relief. We found you unconscience in the middle of the forest, and when we asked if anyone knew you they said no, so we brought you here. Are you okay?"

Mint was surprise, her magic has never done something like this before. Regardless of what others thought of her, she wasn't stupid. Magic was the only thing that makes sense, because strange things always happen around her. Not to mention that when the word _'magic'_ is said or mentioned anywhere near the Drusleys they looked nervously at her and deny its existence. (She still has the scars of the beaten she got when she said that word.) She had the feeling that her magic did more than transport her to a different location. ( Her instincts were hardly wrong.)

Despite the millions of question going on in her head, she stayed quiet. She hardly talked when she was around people she knew or was familiar with, so why should she talk to a pair of strangers. The girl looked slightly worried at her lack of response, while the boy had a calculating look in his eyes. She stared blankly at them, and just nodded not saying a word. "Can you talk?" The girl asked.

Mint could, but again she rarely talked. (No one listened anyway, so why bother.) Before she could respond however, there was an explosion outside that shook the ground. The boy and girl gave alarmed looks at each other, before the boy went running towards the doors. The girl turned to her and gave her a panicked look. " Stay here, whatever you do or hear, don't go outside until we come back." she said hurriedly before she turned and ran outside, closing the door behind her with a bang.

Explosion after explosion was heard outside,and the ground and warehouse shook each time. Mint was scared, she knew something major was happening outside, and that the boy and girl from before had something to do with it. She needed to get out of there, fast.

Before she could though, something burst through the doors. It was a huge turtle that stood on its two back legs. It had a helmet on its head and glowing white eyes looking directly at her. It had a big grin that showed sharp teeth. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" It said in a voice that sounded metallic. Mint's instincts were screaming at her to run, run far away from this thing as fast as possible, but she stood rooted there, unable to move from the sheer fear she felt.

She snapped out of it however, when it opened its mouth and a green liquid came out of its mouth. She jumped to the side and avoided being hit by it. She looked at the place she used to be, and saw that the crates that were behind her were melting with a sickening sizzling sound. If Mint was scared before, she was now down right terrified.

The thing just chuckled ( which sended chills down her spine) and turned to her. "Just stand still sweetheart and let me enjoy your sweet screams." It said before it opened its mouth and fired again.

She stood up quickly and started running and dodging the acid. Years of running from her cousin and his gang finally paying off. "Stand still,damn it!" It growled impatiently as she continued to dodge its attacks. Mint hid behind a couple of crates, and trying to keep quiet.

The thing, now annoyed at her constante avoidance, raised one of its fists. "Fine you wanna play that way, I'll play my own way." It sneered before its fits started glowing purple. It slamed its fists into the ground near where Mint was hiding, destroying the crates and sending her flying.

Mint was on the ground now, covered in some debry of the destroyed crates. She was dazed and probably had a concussion too, since her head was bleeding. She heard something coming towards her, but she couldn't tell what it was since her vision was blurry. It was coming closer and she knew she need to get out of there, _now._ It was above her now, for even in her current state she knew the feeling of someone towering over you. (All the times her uncle and cousin towered over her before they viciously beat her.) It was that feeling that brought memories, unwanted memories of pain and abuse and fear.

She attempted to get up but she was still disoriented and weak, so she fell back down. Mint heard the thing laughing, it was probably taunting her but she was still so dazed she couldn't hear what it was saying properly. She suddenly felt a warmth spreading through her, and then she heard a crash behind her. She looked up from the floor and saw the thing looking back and snarling. A crate had smashed into its back, judging from the smashed crate behind it.

Then suddenly all the unbroken crates started floating and flew straight towards the thing. The crates smashed into it and buried the thing underneath all the remains of the crates. She managed to regain her senses and strength and managed to stand up. Only to be thrown back into the floor by the shock wave of the thing bursting through the debry.

If the thing was annoyed before, now it was angry. It was roaring in rage, shooting the acidic liquid in random direction. Debry was flying everywhere from its thrashing, with some flying her way and barely missing her.

Then something that was glowing landed right next to her head, she looked at it and was surprised at what she saw. It was glowing little cube, about the size of her hand, with two gears wrapped around it. The object was glowing faintly green.

A feeling of relief washed over Mint by looking at the strange little cube, for some reason. It felt like her magic, warm and safe. She could even feel her magic stir beneath her skin, her blood felt like it was on fire, and her heart raced as if she was running.

The turtle thing stopped thrashing and was glaring at the cube with pure loathing in its eyes. " _Innocence."_ It hissed with pure venom in its voice. She flinched slightly at its tone, while its look sent shivers down her spine. (It's the same may her Uncle and Aunt would look and talk to her before receiving a beating.)

Mint didn't know why the thing hated the cube ('Innocence' the thing had called it.), but she somehow knew that it would help her. The Turtle thing opened its mouth again and was aiming at her this time, and she knew she wouldn't be able to move out of the way this time. Her hand started moving on its own ( _instinctively)_ towards the cube. As her hand touched the cube two things happened at the same time. The cube glowed brightly and was blinding to look at, and the thing fired the acid at her.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.**_

 _ **Watch out for part three.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS.**

 **I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, AND NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.**

 **I HAVE FOUND MYSELF IN A BIT OF A PROBLEM. WITH SCHOOL, MY CURRENT FANFICTIONS, AND PLOT BUNNIES, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF A LITTLE BIT OVERWHELMED. SO WHAT I DECIDED TO DO IS CREAT A POLL.**

 **IN THIS POLL, YOU THE READERS GET TO VOTE WHICH STORY (THAT IS NOT COMPLETE) YOU WANT TO READ THE MOST. THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE ONE I WILL FOCUS ON, WHILE THE REST ARE PUT INTO TEMPORARY HIATUS. THERE IS ALSO AN EXTRA OPTION, IN WHICH THE STORY YOU WANT TO READ IS AN UNWRITTEN STORY IDEA THAT IS POSTED IN MY PROFILE. IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS THEN I WILL CREAT A NEW POLL, BUT ONLY IF THE EXTRA OPTION WINS.**

 **IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH, THEN THANK YOU FOR READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. IF YOU WISH TO VOTE, YOU CAN FIND THE POLL POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The poll is closed, and the results are in._**

 ** _From now on, my attention will be on my story 'Sora no Nozomi'. The rest of my stories will be put on TEMPORARY hiatus, I will not abandoned any of my stories. Once I have completed this story I will start working on the story that follows ''Sora no nozomi"._**

 ** _Here is the order of the stories:_**

 ** _Sora no Nozomi_**

 ** _Story of the guardian deity_**

 ** _Noah of sin and the tainted innocence_**

 ** _Time of war_**

 ** _Big brother Toby_**

 ** _The real monsters of the world_**

 ** _Family connection_**

 ** _Ultimate D. Gray Man_**

 ** _The Watcher_**

 ** _I apologize if you have to wait for me to work on the story you want. Also, thanks to those who voted and for reading this far._**

 ** _Sincerly, priestess of shadows_**


End file.
